Mass Effect Oneshots
by Carnac
Summary: Collection of one-shots I'm doing for a challenge with my sister.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mass Effect characters sadly...

Set after you get to call the Normandy your own and before you go on your first mission in Mass Effect 1.  
It was a sort of challenge with my sister and my theme was Kaidan Alenko. I'm a big Joker fan, so this idea popped into my head almost immediately.  
It's one of the first fanfics I've written in a long time so it's neither long or very good, but I tought it was good enough to share ^^  
I'll most likely upload more of these challenge one-shots on , especially if you guys like them..

* * *

**Mass Effect One-shot 1 (Kaidan)**

Kaidan sat down in his seat on the right side of the bridge letting a sigh escape his lips.  
When after a few moments his companion in the pilotseat didn't respond, he sighed even more dramatically.  
Joker rolled his eyes before asking.  
"Something bothering you?"  
Kaidan leaned forward in his seat and looked at him briefly before replying.  
"Yes and no."  
Now it was Joker's turn to sigh. "Can't you just spit it out? I'm not really in the mood for this right now."  
Kaiden looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Ooh what's got your panties in a knot?"  
Joker just glared at him. "You're own problems not interesting enough anymore?"  
Kaidan grinned, showing no more signs of his earlier distress. "Oh that can wait."

When Joker only shrugged, Kaidan started asking some more questions to find out what the problem was.  
"Soooo, are you sad that Anderson's gone?"  
"Not it."  
"You wanted to walk around in the Citadel too?"  
"No."  
"Wanted to be transferred to a different ship?"  
"HELL NO!!"  
"You need to pee but don't feel like going to the bathroom?"  
"... No."  
"Well that leaves only one thing, women troubles."  
Joker rolled his eyes.  
Kaidan's eyes widened at the realisation.  
"That's it isn't it?!"  
"No it's not like that, leave me the hell alone."  
But of course Kaidan wasn't just going to let is slide.  
"So, you did get of the Normandy while we were gone! What's the problem? She not good enough for the best pilot in the galaxy?"  
"Kaidan drop it." Joker was starting to get really irritated.  
"Lacking a bit in the chest department? ...Or maybe too much in the chest department?" Kaidan added with a grin.  
"Kaidan I told you it's not like that! It's Shepard..."  
Joker realized too late what he had said and shrunk away in his chair.  
Kaidan's grin got even wider.  
"You're aiming high buddy!"  
"Shush! As I already told you twice it's not like that. It's just that she came to me yesterday to talk and before I knew it I was throwing things in her face she didn't even know about. So yeah I'm not in the best of moods right now. Hell, I yelled at her about my disease and she didn't even know I 'm sick."  
He sighed again.  
"She must think I'm a total jackass."  
Kaidan got up from his seat and gave Joker a pat on the shoulder. "Why don't you ask her?"  
And with that he left.

"Ask me what?" Joker heard Shepard say behind his chair.  
"Did I miss something Joker?"  
"Just Kaidan being his annoying self." He said not turning to face her.  
"Oh... Well I just came to ask you when we will be arriving on Therum."  
"Still about 2 hours to go Commander." He said while he took a glance at her standing behind him.

"Ok, thanks Joker." He saw her turn around ready to leave and before he realised it he called out to her.  
"Commander?" She turned around, a questioning look on her face.  
He remained silent for a few moments and she crossed her arms while waiting for him to speak.  
"I just wanted to say sorry, for how I yelled at you yesterday."  
Shepard smiled at him and he let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding.  
"That's okay Joker, I understand. Just know that even if you were blind, deaf and mute I'd still only trust you with the Normandy."  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Thanks Commander." He said as she turned around and left.  
He looked after her until she was out of sight and then turned around back to the control panels.

After a while Kaidan came back to check on the pilot and to his relief he was greeted good humored and with a witty remark. He sat down in his usual spot next to Joker, a knowing smile plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mass Effect characters sadly...

My second challenge was Nihlus. Nihlus is a character that grew on me after watching my sister play ME1 while I was already close to finishing ME2. In my mind he had a clean death, where he didn't think or feel anything, but for this fanfic I changed it up a little. I hope you like it!  
It's very short by the way..

* * *

The turian Spectre skimmed over the files on his desk looking more than bored.  
The council had asked him to once again look at some new dossiers they had dug up before finalizing his choice.  
There were many turian and asari profiles, a few salarian and krogan and even one drell.  
But he knew his choice was made and that none of these profiles could possibly be better than the one sitting on the far left corner of his desk.  
He also knew that the only reason the council was so reluctant to accept that profile as his first choice was that she was human.  
He was still furious about the fact that they let racial issues interfere with the selection of their finest warriors.  
He knew that Shepard was the best of the best, not just of the human candidates, but of all the candidates who's files now cluttered the desk he sat at, and the council knew it too. They were just to stuck in their politics to admit it.  
He let out a deep sigh and started looking at the last of the dossiers.  
As he had expected the outcome stayed the same, Shepard was still at the top of his list.  
Which meant the council would finally have to accept the fact that there would be humans in the spectres and probably in the council too pretty soon.  
They could not deny his request to evaluate her in the field and he knew that it could only end well.  
He once again took her file in his clawed hands and looked trough it.  
She had seen a lot of colonies in her young years, many missions with the alliance and not one ended badly, experience with a wide array of firearms, a psychological profile which was perfect, for a spectre, and off course her survival of the Akuze incident.  
He was very much looking forward to working with this human woman.

As he saw his own blood stain the ground Nihlus wondered why this particular memory was the last to come to his mind.  
"Do it Shepard..." He uttered with a last breath.  
Then he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.


End file.
